


Сеня

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Humor, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Сеня никак не может забеременеть, и даже готов пойти к подпольным коновалам, но помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны.Текст вдохновлен известным, в определенных кругах, артом.Акцента на мпреге нет, только упоминание.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Сеня

**Author's Note:**

> А вот и арт: https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499207/86548528.jpg  
> Бета: PriestSat https://ficbook.net/authors/99948

Сеня как приличный человек с самого утра субботы принялся разгребать домашние дела: вытащил из стиралки изрядно подсохшее за ночь белье, перемыл скопившуюся за неделю посуду, заказал пиццу в «Синей птице» и пообедав приступил к глажке. Сеня работал утюгом как гантелями, то одной рукой, то второй. Чем не тренировка? Оставались только джинсы, когда Сеня выглянул на улицу и зачарованно замер. За окном, весело похрустывая морозным снегом, Ванька, сосед, с двумя детишками лепил снеговика. Сеня так засмотрелся на то, как мелкие катали белоснежные шары, что чуть не прожег дыру на джинсах.  
— Вот же блядища, целых двое за раз! — ругнулся Семен и тут же зажал рот ладонью, не хорошо получилось. — Завидовать грешно, — напомнил он сам себе.  
Сене никак не удавалось зачать ребенка, и он не понимал почему. Воде все делал правильно, обвешал квартиру мотивирующими плакатами, футболку с положенной надписью носил каждый день не меньше чем по часу. Он даже иконку святого Онания над рабочим столом повесил, чтобы тот уберег Сеню от излишней растраты жизненной энергии. И чтобы не ослепнуть, конечно! Но ничего не помогало, Сеня все так же, в одиночестве, пялился на счастливых папаш с детьми из окна своей квартиры.  
— Может, от чипсов отказаться? — размышлял Сеня, сгребая пустые коробки и упаковки в мусорный пакет. — Наверняка в них подмешивают какие-нибудь ГМО, вот и не получается никак.  
Сеня прижал руку к своему плоскому и рельефному, как стиральная доска, животу — пустому и бесполезному.  
— Или куртку красную купить? — Сеня продолжал поглядывать на Ваньку, стараясь даже в мыслях не называть его дурными словами. — Я же все делаю правильно!  
Сеня поднял с пола пустую бутылку, покрутил ее в руках, высматривая прищурившись, срок годности, мазнул взглядом по названию «Зачатовка каноничная» и решил, что стоит попробовать другую. Может и сюда стали подсыпать проклятые добавки? Совсем извести человечество хотят, ироды!  
Одевшись потеплее, Сеня завязал мешок с мусором и вышел в подъезд, теперь с улицы отчетливо доносился тонкий детский смех. Зимний воздух пощипывал за щеки, пока Сеня шел к мусорному баку. Он перекинул мешок через высокий борт и, разворачиваясь, заметил объявление на боку мусорки: «ЗАЧАТИЕ: не дорого и профессионально!» Внизу был приписан номер телефона.  
«Знаем мы ваше „профессионально”, в подвале грязном небось сидите, — подумал Сеня и тут его как молнией ударило! — Попробовать? Хотя бы сходить и посмотреть...». Мысль была привлекательной и ни к чему не обязывающей. Это как разведка. Сеня сорвал объявление и сунул его в карман.  
Около подъезда он столкнулся с Ванькой и его мелкими. Тот помогал мелюзге отряхивать снег, и они загородили весь проход, пришлось поздороваться.  
— Здорово, Вань, — Сеня все-таки имел представление о вежливости.  
— Здорово! Как ты?  
— Нормально, — он покосился на детей, они замерли и уставились на Сеню.  
— Все еще никак? — в голосе Ваньки послышалось сочувствие.  
— Нет, — сухо ответил Сеня, искренне считая, что это только его дело.  
— Хочешь зайду вечером, поболтаем?  
Сеня присмотрелся. В Ване не чувствовалось злорадство, наоборот, он шагнул ближе, участливо заглянул в глаза.  
— Ладно.

Вечером, когда пришел Ваня, Сеня достал бутылку зачатовки и две стопки.  
— Только эту пробовал? — спросил Ваня, опрокинув в себя темную жидкость.  
Сеня согласно замычал, стараясь сдержаться и не крякнуть от крепости.  
«Точно что-то подсыпают, не зря Ванька спрашивает», — подумал Сеня, пока промаргивался.  
— Топор кладешь под кровать?  
— И под кровать и под подушку пробовал.  
— Головой на север?  
— Компасом проверял.  
— А может тебе девчонка суждена? Тогда нужен рисунок с синим китом.  
— Нет уж. Пацана хочу!  
Они потратили на обсуждение целый час и бутылку зачатовки, но так и не нашли, в чем ошибка Сени.  
— Есть еще один способ. Радикальный.  
— Ну?  
— Надо тебе в баню сходить.  
— Сам туда иди! — обиделся Сеня.  
— Так я уже, — Ваня расплылся в счастливой улыбке. — Говорят, у деревенских с этим делом все легко, а у городских совсем туго. Мол, отошли от природы-матушки, вот и мучаемся теперь. А если кто хочет детишек, то надо к истокам вернуться, в баньке попариться, городскую суету смыть, шлаки вывести. Тогда все и получится.  
— Где ее взять, баню эту? — язык у Сени уже заметно заплетался, Ванька двоился, но Сене так нравилось даже больше, уж очень красивые у Вани глаза были, а четыре, как известно, лучше чем два.  
— Родня у меня за городом есть. Они пустят, если попрошу.  
— Попроси, — согласился Сеня. — Только я не знаю как в эту баню ходить.  
— Я с тобой буду и всему научу. В следующие выходные готовься.  
На том они и условились.

От автобусной остановки пришлось идти пешком по узкой тропинке, снега навалило почти в человеческий рост, но Сеня не жаловался. Ванькина родня встретила их приветливо: двоюродный дядька напоил их чаем с пирогами, вручил по паре веников каждому и напутствовал:  
— Ты, Ванечка, знаешь, что делать. Я-то с вами не пойду, натоплено там жарко, а мне уже похолоднее надо, возраст не тот, — и, подмигнув, ушел со стола убирать.  
— Идем, — скомандовал Ваня.  
Оставив в тамбуре верхнюю одежду, Сеня зашел в комнату отдыха и по примеру Вани начал раздеваться. Непривычно, но вкусно пахло разогретым деревом, слегка мылом и чем-то еще, что Сеня не смог опознать.  
— Веники опускаем в горячую воду, чтобы они распарились, а сами пока идем мыться. Потом уже в парилку, — рассказывал Ваня, стягивая носки и складывая их на лавку к остальной одежде. Свою Сеня сложил рядом, очень стараясь не пялиться на голого Ваню. Сам Сеня все время норовил ненавязчиво повернуться задом или хотя бы боком, в отличие от Вани, который не испытывал никакого стеснения.  
«Сразу видно, деревенский, никакого стыда», — подумал Сеня.  
Он шел следом за Ваней в помывочную, не отводя взгляда от его задницы, которая была очень даже хороша. Сеня одернул себя, плохо так думать, он здесь по важному делу.  
Набрав теплой воды в шайку, Сеня окатил себя ею и взялся за мыло. Мягкая мочалка, затем жесткая, Сеня никак не мог достать до спины, изгибался и так, и эдак, то одной рукой, то другой. Он вздрогнул, когда сзади подошел Ваня, и вытащив из его пальцев злополучную мочалку, принялся с силой растирать спину Сени.  
— Ну вот. Поможешь мне тоже? — спросил Ваня, протягивая свою мочалку и поворачиваясь спиной.  
Сеня решительно тер чужую спину, задевая пальцами кожу, скользя по обильной мыльной пене.  
— Все, хватит, — хрипло остановил его Ваня. — Ополаскиваемся и идем в парилку.  
Сеня лег на деревянную лавку, укрытую большим махровым полотенцем, положил голову на скрещенные руки и вздохнул. В воздухе все сильнее стоял тот странный запах.  
— Чем это пахнет? — спросил Сеня Ваню, который стряхивал лишнюю воду с веников.  
— Это уртика.  
— Что?  
— Уртика, растение такое, из него веники делают.  
— А... — потянул Сеня.  
Ваня встал почти вплотную, и Сене было достаточно скосить глаза в сторону, чтобы видеть его напряженный член. Сеня постоянно одергивал себя, но раз за разом возвращался глазами к аккуратным яичкам и не очень крупному, но ровному и красивому члену.  
А сам Ваня тем временем, совершенно не обращая внимания на взгляды Сени, принялся орудовать вениками. Спина Сени потеплела, а потом начала гореть огнем. Когда Сеня подумал, что вот-вот не выдержит и закричит, Ваня отступил на шаг назад. По телу разливался приятный жар. Хотелось чего-то непонятного, и стало неудобно лежать на жесткой лавке. У Сени встал.

Когда краснота со спины Сени растеклась по всему телу и достигла кончиков пальцев ног, Ваня остановился. Он знал, что это тот самый нужный момент, но на всякий случай, чтобы удостовериться, приподнял веко: глаза Сени закатились, было видно только белок. Сеня дернул головой и попытался приподнять бедра. Пора.  
Ваня отложил веники и принес из комнаты отдыха массажное масло, смазал себя, плеснул немного на ладонь и провел ею между ягодиц Сени, отчего тот заерзал. Добавив еще немного масла, Ваня протолкнул палец внутрь и пошевелил им, было туго и горячо. Он уже плоховато соображал, знал, что и его скоро накроет, поэтому торопился. В последний момент он замер в нерешительности и еще раз глянул на Сеню. Перевернув того на бок, цыкнул, рассмотрев и наскоро смазал маслом Сенин член тоже. И чтобы уравняться — себя между ягодиц, мало ли как обернется дело?  
Теперь и он был готов.  
Ваня взял веник, поднес его к лицу и глубоко вздохнул раз, другой, третий, пока не захрипел, глаза его закатились.

Сеня проснулся на кушетке в комнате отдыха. Все тело ломило, а задница почему-то болела больше всего. Отчего так, он не знал. Оглядевшись, он заметил на соседней спящего Ваню. Часы показывали ранее утро. Сеня пожевал губу, он не помнил, как оказался на кушетке. Помнил помывочную, помнил парилку, как спина горела огнем, но дальше провал. А ведь он ни глотка зачатовки не выпил! Сеня понадеялся, что не наделал глупостей. Он спустил босые ноги на пол, тот был еще теплый, и дойдя до лавки с одеждой завозился в поисках телефона. Надо было проверить звонки и сообщения.  
Наверное он слишком сильно шумел, потому что за спиной раздался Ванин голос.  
— Ты чего не спишь?  
— Проверить звонки хочу, — вполголоса отозвался Сеня и добавил, — тело ломит, прямо жуть.  
— А... Это токсины выходили, так и должно быть.  
«Из жопы тоже?» — подумал Сеня, но вслух этого не сказал.  
— И что теперь?  
— Теперь ты очистился и все должно получиться.  
— А если нет?  
— Тогда вернемся и повторим!  
Ваня беззаботно улыбнулся и, развалившись на спине, закинув руки за голову.


End file.
